Les indépendants
by Mithaniel
Summary: Retrouvez nos heros dans un monde ou le continent est sous le controle d'une grande mafia, et ou ....si je dit la suite je risque de reveler certaines choses dsl :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: 

Un jeune homme se balladait dans la rue, les mains dans les poches. Il venait a peine d'atteindre sa majorité et il avait déjà un corps puissant et musclé. Il était grand, svelte, avait des yeux d'un noir profond, un visage ne montrant aucune expression et une démarche nonchalante mais sur. Ses cheveux était long et en pics. Il portait une tenue décontracté, tout de noir, une veste de cuir sombre et permettant une grande liberté de mouvement. Il marchait dans les rues sombres de Konoha. Ce n' était pas des lieux les plus surs depuis que les Kirke avait prit le controle du continent, depuis 20 ans déjà. Cette mafia avait profité d'une guerre pour prendre le controle du pays. La prise de controle avait été rapide et en deux semaines les forces militaires de chaque pays étaient déjà sous le controle des "Parrains" comme ils aimaient s'appeler, 10 personnes gouvernant le continent. Des lors, les impots avaient été élever. Des centaines de villages avaient été appauvris. Les plus grandes métropoles, comme Konoha, était sous la surveillance de plusieurs patrouilles d'hommes des Kirke qui emplissaient la ville. Le vice et le mal avaient donc pris place dans certaines rues. Des bandits trainaient ici et là, préparant des mauvais coup, tel que des vols et des crimes, sous les yeux des gardes Kirke qui ne disaient rien, leur travail a eux étant de s'occuper de tout ce qui touchait de pres ou de loin aux propriétés de leur mafia, c'est-à-dire presque 60 des entrepises de chaque villes. En effet le commerce avait pris une part importante dans la société, pres de deux tiers de la richesse continental. Malheuresement, les 40 autres pourcent avaient vus leurs commerces piller de plus en plus par les petits gangs, voulant prendre le controle de petit territoire hors du controle des Kirke. Certaines entreprises indépendantes assez riches faisaient appel à des "gens comme lui" pour régler ce genre de probleme lorsque leurs chiffres d'affaires baissaient de plus en plus à cause du nombres de vols. Lui et ses semblables étaient donc appeler pour éliminer les problemes. Ils jouaient aussi les gardes du corps, les cambrioleurs, les tueurs à gage et encore autres choses dans le genre. Tant qu'ils étaient payer, le travail leurs importaient peu. Il continua de marcher jusqu'à un bar miteux et rentra dans celui-ci. L'intérieur était légerement mieux que l'extérieur. Le bar était sombres, avec des lumieres tamisées. Des petites tables étaient dispersé ici et là. Un billard était entreposer dans le fond du bar, pres du mur. Un groupe de 4 personne était assis autour d'une table et discutait a voix basse. Un autre était seul dans un coin du bar, les ténebres cachant son visage. Il y' avait encore une dizaine de gens. Il portaient tous une veste avec un écusson qui attira son regard. Un serpent rouge la gueule grande ouverte et debout. Lorsqu' il fut entrer tout les regard furent tourner vers lui. Un des hommes sortit son poignard et le fit tourner dans ses mains apres l'avoir aiguiser et nettoyer. D'autre sortirent simplement leurs flingues ou les mirent en évidence, accrocher a leur ceinture ou sur la table.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir, sans leur préter une attention particuliere, s'assit sur un long tabouret et fit face au barman. Celui-ci néttoyait un verre sans faire attention a lui jusqu' à ce qu'il sente la tension dans la piece. Il leva alors son regard pour croiser celui du jeune homme et son visage se fit plus froid.

- _Que puis-je pour vous monsieur?_ demanda t-il d'une voix froide.

- _Je voudrais un whisky, et un renseignement_, répondit calmement le jeune homme.

Le barman lui servit un verre et le posa devant lui. Toutefois son client ne but pas et mit une main dans une poche intérieur de sa veste. Tout les membres du bar prirent alors leurs flingues en main et le pointerent sur lui. Il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que sa et sortit une photo de sa poche qu'il posa sur le comptoir.

- _Savez-vous ou je peux trouver cet homme? _demanda t-il en pointant la photo du doigt et toujours aussi calme et impassible.

Le barman le regarda longuement, regarda la photo puis le regarda a nouveau.

- _Je ne vois pas qui c'est et je n'est pas pour habitude de me souvenir de toute les personnes que je vois._

Un homme vint s'asseoir à coté de l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas toucher à son verre et avait laisser la photo sur le comptoir. L'homme regarda la photo puis regarda méchamment l'homme au comptoir qui ne lui avait toujours pas préter attention. Il posa lourdement son arme à feu sur le meuble, faisant bouger le liquide à l'intérieur du verre qui se déversa sur le comptoir en petite quantité. Le jeune homme tourna lentement son regard vers lui puis vers l'arme et regarda a nouveau son verre.

-_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux à__ notre Boss? _demanda l'homme armé.

- _Il est ici ou pas._

- _Peut-etre bien que oui peut-etre bien que non_, répondit l'homme avec un sourire carnassier. _Pourquoi?_

- _Je suis venu pour le tuer_, répondit calmement le jeune homme. _Si vous me dites ou il est, je ne vous ferai aucun mal._

Le silence se fit dans la salle puis l'homme à coté de celui qui venait de parler éclata de rire suivi par les autres membres de la piece. Seul deux personnes ne riait pas dans cette salle l'homme dans l'ombre et celui qui avait fait la déclaration.

- _Non mais écoutez le celui la_, dit l'un des hommes. _Il veut tuer le Boss et en plus il compte tous nous tuer et a lui seul_.

- _Je vois qu'il y en a au moins un qui a compris_, répliqua froidement le jeune homme en enfilant des gants en cuir. _Le carnage allait bientot commencer et mieux valait ne pas laisser de trace de son passage ici._

Le silence se refit à nouveau dans la piece. Puis, sans prévenir, un homme chargea son arme a feu et tira sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci se baissa pour éviter la balle qui se logea dans la tete du barman, qui tomba raide mort. Celui qui était assis pret de lui voulu lui donner un coup de couteau mais le jeune homme lui attrapa le poignet avant que la lame ne se loge dans son épaule. Il lui retourna son poignet en attrapant le poignard qui tombait sur le sol et qui se planta la seconde d'apres dans le coeur de son propriétaire. Les autres ne se firent pas prier en voyant les corps de leurs deux amis tomber raide mort sur le sol. Ils dégainerent leurs armes et tirairent sur le jeune homme qui évitait les balles et se faufilait entre eux tel un serpent. Certain se tirairent dessus, diminuant ainsi le nombre de ses adversaires. Il se placa derriere un homme qui le cherchait du regard et l'attrapa par le cou. Il prit l'arme à feu de son ennemi. _Pas la peine d'utiliser mes armes pour eux_, se dit-il. Il mit l'homme devant lui pour servir de bouclier contre les balles qui ne tarderent pas à arriver et à parsemer l'homme de trou. Ses ennemis arreterent de tirer, voyant ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais cela permit au jeune homme d'en tuer 4 d'entre eux. Il lacha le corps mort de l'homme en lui volant le couteau qu'il avait a sa ceinture et se placa derriere une table. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir qu'il lui restait 6 ennemis en plus de l'homme qui était rester assis dans l'ombre. Il sortit rapidement de derriere la table en courant rapidement vers eux. Il tira deux balles qui se logerent dans le coeur de deux hommes. Il lanca le couteau qui dévia l'arme d'un homme qui tira sur son compagnon. Il se placa à coté d'un homme à qui il envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de lui attraper le bras droit et de le retourner. D'une pression sur son bras, il forca l'homme à appuyer sur la gachette de son arme pour tuer un homme qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Il élimina ensuite le dernier encore debout avant de tuer celui qu'il avait entre les mains.

Le bar ne ressemblait plus a rien. Partout des tables étaient renverser ou casser. Les murs étaient parsemer de trou,causer par les balles, et le sol joncher de corps. Une vingtaine d'homme était là, allonger sur le sol, baignant dans leurs propre sang. Au milieu de tout ce carnage, un seul homme se tenait debout, propre et calme, comme si il était habituer a ce genre de scene. Soudain, des applaudissement isolés retentirent. Elle provenait d'un coin de la piece ou un homme se tenait debout, le haut de son visage plonger dans l'ombre.

- _Bravo, bravo, je dois dire que je suis impressionner,_ dit il. _Réussir à battre une vingtaine d'homme sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule égratignure...Mais je suis aussi tres énerver, c'est dur de nos jours de trouver des hommes de mains._

- _Ce n'est pas mon probleme_, répliqua froidement le jeune homme.

- _Qui es-tu? Tu as peut-etre tuer tout mes hommes, mais ce sera plus dur avec moi.On va dire que je suis...spécial._

_- Je suis ta mort et que tu sois spécial ou pas ne changent rien pour moi, on m'a payé pour que je prenne ta vie et c'est ce que je ferais._

L'homme sortit de l'ombre. Il portait un short bleu avec une chemise ouverte montrant son torse sur lequel était tatoué le serpent rouge. Il avait les cheveux gris, malgré le fait qu'il avait à peine la trentaine, tombant jusqu'a ses épaule. Son visage affichait un rictus mauvais au parole que prononca le jeune homme.

- _A bon_, dit il._ Je doute que tu puisse y arriver si facilement._

- _Tu ferais mieux de te rendre sans faire d'histoire Mizuki, sinon ta mort n'en sera que plus douloureuse._

Mizuki sortit un poignard qu'il lanca sur le jeune homme qui l'esquiva et pointa son flingue sur lui. Il tira trois coup que Mizuki évita en se baissant. Il donna un coup de pied dans l'arme du jeune homme qui vola au loin. Ils commencerent des lors un combat au corps a corps, que le jeune homme domina. Mizuki se retrouva un genou a terre, face au jeune homme, qui le regardait de haut. Celui-ci, se baissa pour ramasser une arme à feu et croisa alors le regard de Mizuki. Il vit ces yeux se transformer et prendre l'aspect de ceux d'un félin. Il sentit quelque chose d'étrange et eu tout juste le temps de sauter en arriere pour éviter le coup que Mizuki allait lui donner avec sa main gauche. Il se mit debout et sentit un liquide couler le long de son bras droit. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil et vit que sa veste était dechirer et que des griffures étaient apparu sur son épaule. Il se tourna alors vers Mizuki et remarqua que celui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Son visage s'était allonger pour prendre la forme de celui d'un tigre. Son corps avait prit du volume et ses muscle aussi. Il avait des poils noirs et oranges sur ses bras et des griffes étaient apparus au bout de ses doitgs. Il avait prit un aspect inhumain et son regard était terrifiant. Beaucoup de personnes, si ils l'avaient vus sous cette forme, auraient été appeurés, mais apparemment le jeune homme ne l'était pas. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait toujours ce visage calme et impassible. Il tourna le dos à Mizuki et marcha tranquillement vers la sortie, les mains dans la poche, ce qui mit en rogne l'homme-tigre et le fit rugir avant qu'il ne se lance sur lui. Il l'attrapa par le cou et l'empoigna violemment en le levant du sol. Il le plaqua contre le mur et lui donna plusieurs coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui enfonca de plus en plus le jeune homme dans le mur. Il cracha une gerbe de sang pendant que l'homme-tigre lui enfonca ses griffes dans les cuisses. Il le lacha et il tomba lourdement au sol. Mizuki lui donna un coup de pied qui lui brisa des cotes et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la salle, allonger sur le billard. Son adversaire apparut directement au dessus de lui, debout dans les airs et les deux pieds joints, et lui tomba lourdement dessus, brisant la table de billard en deux morceaux. Le jeune homme était dans un état plus que critique. Il avait des cotes briser, il ne pouvait plus se mettre sur ses jambes à cause de la blessure de ses cuisses qui le fesait atrocément souffrir. De plus, son bras était tordu dans un angle que l'homme-tigre n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il l'attrappa par les cheveux et le souleva. Il fit sortirent un peu plus ses griffes et les planta dans le cou du jeune homme qui vomit une nouvelle gerbe de sang.Il le lacha et celui-ci tomba sur le sol, mort. l'homme-tigre reprit alors son apparence humaine. Il était éssoufler et extremement fatiguer lorsqu'il se transformait en homme-tigre. Il se décida à quitter les lieux rapidement avant l'arrivée des autorités. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de secours et s'areta soudainement en se tenant la tete. Il sentait son crâne bruler de l'intérieur, d'abord faiblement puis prenant de plus en plus d'intensité puis cela se propagea dans le reste de son corps. Il hurla de douleur puis ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait à la place là ou il était avant que le jeune homme ne lui tourne le dos. Celui-ci d'ailleurs lui fesait face, les mains dans les poches, le visage toujours aussi impassible, et aucune blessure apparente si ce n'était la griffure que Mizuki lui avait faite auparavant.

- _Com...ment?_ réussit à prononcer Mizuki en se tordant de douleur.

- _Je t'avais dit de ne pas me résister sinon tu mourrais dans d'atroces souffrances. Je suis...aussi spécial que toi. Tout ce que tu as vu apres m'avoir griffer n'était qu'une illusion. Pendant que tu était dans l'illusion, j'en ai profiter pour t'attaquer. J'ai attaquer l'intérieur de ton corps._

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui réveler comment il avait provoquer l'illusion et fit apparaitre une boule de feu dans sa main, qu'il fit disparaitre quelques secondes apres.

- _Tout l'intérieur de ton corps brulera, sauf tes os, et l'extérieur de ton corps restera sain, mais il risque d'y avoir des changements visibles a l'extérieur. tu auras la peau sur les os, comme dit si bien l'expression._

Mizuki ne répondit pas et ce contenta de rester au sol, allonger et essayant de crier sa douleur, bien qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

- _Adieu_, dit seulement le jeune homme en partant.

Il sortit du bar par la sortie de secours, sans un regard en arriere, et marcha tranquillement dans la rue. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et l'alluma. Il remarqua alors le nombre d'appel en absence qu'il avait recu. Comme il l'avait prévu son amie n'avait pas arreter de l'appeler, surement à cause de son anniversaire. Il le remit dans sa poche, sans la rappeler ou quoi que ce soit, et marcha en direction du Q.G. Son portable vibra et il le prit. Il vit alors que c'était encore elle qui l'appelait. Elle n'arretait pas de l'harceler et il commencait franchement a en avoir marre. Il se décida à répondre, en se disant que si il ne le faisait pas, elle ne cesserait pas de l'appeler jusqu'a ce qu'il arrive au Q.G. Il ouvrit alors son portable a clapet.

- _Allo_, dit-il.

- _Qu'est ce que tu faisais_?

- _Je viens de finir la mission, qu'est ce que tu me veux?_

_- T'en as mit du temps qu'en meme, j'en déduis que tu les as tous tuer?_

_- Ouais_, répondit seulement le jeune homme.

-_ Je vais en informer le commanditaire de la mission pour qu'il rajoute le supplément pour l'élimination des autres membres du gang du "Serpent rouge"._

En effet, le service qu'avait demander leur commanditaire, un commercant spécialiser dans la vente d'armes de destruction massive lourde, était l'assassinat de Mizuki car il pillait ses stocks et, donc, faisait baisser le chiffre d'affaires du commercant et de son entreprise. Le commanditaire avait seulement demander la mise a mort de Mizuki, mais ajoutait un supplément, pour l'élimination de ses hommes.

- _Bien...suis-je le seul à etre partit en mission ou bien..._

_- Non, Neji aussi est partit en mission. Il a du emmener Kiba avec lui parce que celui-ci n'arretait pas de le supplier, mais il sont rentrer il y'a une heure deja._

_- Ah._

_- ...Bon Sasuke, rentres vite. On t'attend tous._

_- Ne t'en fais pas je suis sur le chemin._

Il raccrocha. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'a accélérer le pas pour ne pas mettre Sakura encore plus en colere. Apres tout il venait de lui raccrocher au nez et il savait, par expérience, que c'était une chose que la jeune femme n'appréciait pas du tout. Il se mit a pleuvoir et il s'areta, contemplant les petites goutellettes qui tombait du ciel gris.  
Sasuke reprit sa route vers le Q.G en se maudissant pour ne pas avoir prit une veste a capuche et contre le fait d'avoir subit une blessure, bien que minime. Kiba et Chouji allait encore se moquer de lui.

J'espere que ce premier chapitre vous plait, je veux pleinde review lol, en plus j'ai galerer pour mettre les accents. Et ouais, vu que je suis au states, j'ecris avec un de leurs claviers et il y a pour ainsi pas d'accent. J'ai fait pplein de copier coller notemment pour le à et le é mais j'ai perdu patience et j'ai pas fait les autres..desolé :-(.

A dans une semaine, sinon un peu plus, pour le deuxieme chapitre( qui est deja ecrit, mais j'ai decider de prendre de l'avance et je suis en pleine ecriture du 3eme) ou l'on verra de nouveaux persos. A bientot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Sasuke marcha a travers la ville. Il était encore dans le coin sombre de Konoha mais cela ne l'inquietait pas. Une bonne demi heure plus tard il se trouvait dans le sud de la ville devant un entrepôt délabré et qui semblait abondonné. Il pénétra a l'intérieur de l'entrepôt et alla prêt du mur du fond ou se trouvait un vieil ascenseur. Il rentra dans celui-ci et ferma la grille derrière lui. Il appuya sur un un bouton cacher sur le mur de l'ascenseur et un pan du mur disparut, laissant apparaitre un clavier composer de chiffre. Sasuke composa un code et l'ascenseur descendit dans un sous-sol qui aurait été insoupçonnée. L'ascenseur le mena dans un sous-sol géant amménagé. La première chose que l'on voyait en sortant de l'ascenseur était un grand salon d'une hauteur d'au moins 10 mètres avec des fauteuils et des canapés disposé ici et la devant un écran plasma énorme et une table basse assez large. Dans le fond du grand salon, sur la droite, se trouvait une grande cuisine qui était relier au salon et n'était séparer de celui-ci que par un long comptoir qui était entourer de plusieurs dizaines de tabouret. Au fond, à gauche se trouvait une salle isolée qui servait a stocker des réserves de nourriture pour plusieurs mois au cas ou ils seraient contraint de ne pas sortirent du Q.G pendant longtemps, histoire de se faire oublier. A coté de cette pièce se trouvait des escaliers qui menaient a un bureau qui se trouvait dans le coin en haut et dont on pouvait apercevoir l'intérieur car elle était toute faite de vitres. A gauche de l'ascenseur se trouvait une porte qui menait a un long couloir munis de portes qui menaient a des salles différentes. Une salle de loisirs, ou se trouvaient des jeux ainsi que des divertissement. Une salle de musculation et de relaxation, contenant plusieurs appareils de musculature ainsi qu'une piscine et un sauna. Dans l'une des salles il y avait aussi ce qu'ils appelaient le Simulator. C'était une pièce d'environ 150m² avec des murs couvert de miroir. Grâce a la haute technologie, la salle se transformait selon le choix fait à partir d'un ordinateur. Ainsi il pouvait s'entrainer grâce a une simulation qui créait une situation de combat réel et avec plusieurs niveaux. Il y avait aussi une autre salle d'entrainement pour les armes à feu et pour les combat aux corps a corps. Deux petits escaliers menait à un étage supérieur qui était les chambres. A gauche pour les hommes, à droite pour les femmes. A droite de l'ascenseur, une porte menait à un couloir qui n'était munis que de trois portes. L'une d'elle menait à une salle ou se trouvait plusieurs armes à feu et armes blanches de tout type accrocher sur les murs et des tiroirs de munitions. La deuxième menait a une sorte d'infirmerie. La troisième porte menait a un énorme garage ou se trouvait des voitures et motos.

Sasuke regarda par l'une des fenêtres de la salle et put voir qu'il pleuvait encore plus fort. En effet, bien que la salle soit au sous-sol, elle était équipé de fenêtres qui reproduisaient virtuellement le temps qu'il y avait dehors. Aucun son ne lui parvint a l'oreille et il était impossible que tout ses compagnons soit dans le Simulator, le système n'acceptant pas plus de quatre personnes à la fois. Le silence le fit légerement stressé et il porta ses mains a ses deux armes a feu situer dans son dos, les dégaina et s'apréta a tirer sur tout ce qui lui paraitrait suspect et inconnu. Il décida d'aller voir vers les chambres et rentra dans celle des hommes. Il ouvrit la porte de plusieurs chambres pour les trouver vide. Aucun de ses amis n'étaient la. Pourtant, Sakura lui avait affirmer que Neji et Kiba était déjà rentrer de mission. Il se dirigea alors vers le salon. Il ouvrit la porte pour accéder a celui-ci quand soudain...

- SURPRISEEEE.

Sasuke eut la presence d'esprit de ne pas tirer sur ses amis. Tous était la, un verre a la main, et le regardait avec un grand sourire pour la plupart. Sakura fut la premiere a se jeter sur lui en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Lorsqu'elle vit sa blessure elle fronca les sourcils, ne lui posa pas de questions, puis apposa sa main dessus. Un faible halo vert émana de sa main et il sentit sa plaie disparaitre. Secretement, il lui en fut reconnaissant. Cela lui éviterait de supporter les moqueries de Kiba et Chouji.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Ino et de Kiba qui vinrent lui fairent une accolade. Chouji lui donna un verre de saké en lui disant de boire sans retenu vu que ce soir c'était sa fête. Shikamaru se trouvait dans un fauteils et il discutait tranquillement avec Neji. Près d'eux se trouvait Gaara qui ne faisait qu'écouter leur conversation et hocher de la tête de temps à autres. Ils lui firent un petit signe de tête avant de replonger dans leurs débats. Tenten était avec Lee et s'attelait a ce que celui-ci ne touche pas un seul verre d'alcool. Kankuro et Temari parlaient tranquillement avec Sai, tandis qu'Hinata et Shino étaient dans la cuisine et préparaient un bon repas. Konohamaru quand à lui se trouvait dans le bureau vitré et semblait en communication téléphonique. Sakura l'invita a s'asseoir. Il se mit confortablement dans l'un des canapés et commença a boire son saké. Sakura s'était posé dans un fauteil face a lui.

Elle avait 18 ans, comme lui et la plupart des gens dans la pièce. Elle devait faire au moins 1m70 et elle portait une jupe en jean et une chemise blanche nouer autour de son ventre, mettant ses formes en valeur. Elle avait de long cheveux rose lui descendant jusqu'au bas des reins.

Elle était, grâce a ses talents de guérison, le médecin du groupe.

A sa gauche, sur le grand fauteuil face au téléviseur géant, se trouvait Shikamaru, Neji, Lee et Gaara.

Shikamaru avait lui aussi 18 ans. Dans les 1m75, il avait un corps peu musclé. Il portait un jean noir déchiré a plusieurs endroits, ainsi qu'un t-shirt à manche longue noir avec une tête de mort dessiné dessus. Il avait des cheveux peu long, attacher en ananas sur sa tete.

On le surnommait "le cerveaux" car c'était un fin stratège et il était doté d'un esprit d'analyse que pouvait s'avéré dangereuse pour son adversaire. D'ailleurs ses amis le considérait inconsciemment comme l'un des chef de la bande, et ses choix influençaient beaucoup sur les décisions qui devaient être prise pour le bien du groupe.

Neji avait 19 ans, de longs cheveux noirs attacher en queue de cheval. Il mesurait dans les 1m80 et avait une musculature dévellopé pour son corps svelte. Les pupilles de ses yeux était d'un blanc nacré. Il portait un pantalon en cuir fin noir assortit à un debardeur noir moulant, laissant apercevoir ses muscles. C'était l'un des plus fort du groupe et il était lui aussi considéré comme l'un des chefs naturels.

Lee lui aussi avait 19 ans, était brun et avait une coupe aux bol. Il avait des sourcils énormes et était tout habillé d'une combinaison verte. Il avait la même taille que Shikamaru et une musculation fine et travaillé.

Gaara, quant à lui, avait 18 ans et des cheveux court d'un rouge flamboyant. Il mesurait dans les 1m75 et avait de grandes cernes noirs sous ses yeux. Il portait un t-shirt avec des mailles, laissant apparaitre son haut de corps musclé. Au dessus de son t-shirt, il portait une veste en cuir marron. Il portait un simple pantalon noir. Il avait toujours une énorme gourde, qui fesait la moitié de sa taille et son double en largeur, prêt de lui. Bien qu'il soit calme et d'apparence innoffensif, il était le plus dangereux de la bande lorsqu'il partait en mission. Il valait mieux qu'il soit seul car lorsqu'il se mettait a trop tuer, il commençait à s'attaquer à n'importe qui, allier ou ennemi. La seul personne qui était capable de le calmer était Ino grâce à sa capacité.

Dans un autre fauteuil se trouvait Ino, dans les bras de Kiba, et Chouji.

Ino avait aussi 18 ans et avait de long cheveux blonds attaché en queue de cheval. Elle fesait tout juste 1m65 et elle portait un mini short en jean et un décolté bleu foncé. Elle avait, tout comme Sakura et les filles présentes, des formes généreuses, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire a Kiba. Elle fit léviter un verre de rhum jusqu'a elle et le prit.

Kiba avait le même age que sa compagne et des cheveux noirs court et indomptables, au grand désespoir d'Ino. Il mesurait la même taille que Neji et était celui qui avait le corps le plus musclé. Il avait des canines plus longs que la normale et portait un débardeur blanc avec un pantacourt gris. Son chien, Akamaru était posté un peu plus loin dans un coin de la pièce et dormait paisiblement.

Chouji, du même age que Kiba, était un jeune homme légèrement enrobé. Il mesurait dans les 1m70 et avait toujours un paquet de chips a la main. "Pour se maintenir en forme" disait-il. Il portait un short vert avec une grosse doudoune. Même si il avait l'air innofensif a première vue, il était lui aussi dangereux lorsqu'il s'y mettait réelement, et surtout, lorsque quelqu'un touchait, ou insultait, son meilleur ami qui n'était autre que Shikamaru.

Kankuro, Temari, Tenten, Shino, Hinata et Sai étaient, quant à eux, chacun assis sur l'un des hauts tabourets qui entourait le comptoir de la cuisine. C'étaient sur ce comptoir qu'il prenait tout leurs repas, les filles ayant fait pression pour que les garcon ne mangent pas autre part dans le Q.G, pour ne pas attiré les rats.

Kankuro avait 20 ans et portait toujours une combinaison noir avec une capuche, empêchant ainsi de voir ses cheveux. Il peignait son visage en y faisant des dessins tribals, pour ne pas ressembler a son défunt père. Il mesurait dans les 1m85 lui aussi et se balladait toujours avec une marrionnette mécanique sur son dos, enroulé dans des rubans.

Temari, elle, avait un ans de plus que Kankuro et, était donc la plus vieille du groupe. Elle avait des cheveux blonds coiffé en 4 couettes et mesurait dans les 1m70. Elle portait une robe grise, moulante et lui arrrivant a mi-cuisse. Elle se balladait avec un éventail de quelque peu plus petit qu'elle et elle avait deux petits eventails accrocher autour de ses cuisses. C'était aussi la soeur de Gaara et de Kankuro.

Tenten avait 18 ans, comme Shino et Sai. Elle fesait la même taille que Temari et avait des cheveux bruns noué en deux tresses. Elle portait un jeans bleu delavé et une petite chemisette rose.

Shino était grand, brun et portait toujours des lunettes de soleil. Il cachait toujours le bas de son visage sous un pant de sa grande veste beige. Il portait un pantalon marron et gardait toujours les main dans ses poches ou avait les bras croiser.

Hinata était la plus petite du groupe en taille et en age. Elle aurait 18 ans dans quelques mois et elle mesurait exactement 1m66 et avait de longs cheveux noirs lui tombant aux milieu du dos. Elle portait, comme son cousin Neji, un pantalon en cuir noir mais très moulant, mettant en valeur son postérieur ( N/A : je sais ce que vous vous dites, quel vulgarité :P) et un Debardeur blancs avec un t-shirt longs a mailles transparantes, ce qui lui donnait l'air très sexy. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que son cousin et un sourire a en faire fondre plus d'un.

Sai était de loin le plus mysterieux d'entre eux. Certains se demandaient même si ce n'était pas un robot tellement ses expressions étaient fausses et le fait qu'il ne ressentait pas fortement les émotions. Il était aussi grand que Shino et avait lui aussi un corps musclé. Il portait un t shirt noir en dessous d'une veste à capuche, noire elle aussi. Avec sa il avait un pantacourt noir. Il était de loin le plus discret de tous en mission et un as pour l'infiltration.

Hinata se dirigea vers les fourneaux et sortit plusieurs plats du four. Elle les placa sur le comptoir et les appela tous pour leur dire que le diner etait pret. Ils se levèrent tous de leurs fauteuils et vinrent rejoindre ceux qui étaient déja assis sur les tabourets. Seul Konohamaru resta dans son bureau, toujours au téléphone.

Il avait 17 ans et il était celui qui s'occupaient de leur économies collectives et de leur transmettre les demandes de mission. C'était aussi l'informaticien et le technicien du groupe. Il avait concu la salle du Simulator, et cela lui avait pris six mois avec l'aide de certaines de ses connaisances.

Il leur fesait passer les commandes de mission, avec une description précise de ce que le client attendait, des plans des lieux, description de la cible, et tout le necessaire si il l'avait en sa possession. Sinon il partait eux mêmes a la pêche aux infos et renseignements. Ils étaient libres d'accepté ou pas, mais depuis maintenant trois ans qu'ils effectuaient ce travail, ils n'avaient pas refuser une seule mission. Ils étaient indépendants et gagnaient leurs vies grâce a la paye de ces missions.

Depuis presque plus de quatre ans qu'ils s'étaient tous rencontrer. Le hasard, ou le destin, les avaient tous réunis et, bien qu'au début ils avaient eus du mal, ils ne se lachaient plus et était devenus amis. Pour les trois frangins de Suna, ce fut différent. Ils avaient rencontrer les autres jeunes gens lorsqu'ils avaient été engager par un gang qui prenait de l'ampleur et qui avait besoin de main d'oeuvre pour voler et tuer les nouveaux nobles. Lorsque le premier de ces commerçants fut tué les autres se réunirent pour faire appel aux jeunes, dont ils avaient entendu les exploits par de petits commercants, et qui ne demandaient pas de trop grosses sommes d'argent pour ce genre de travail. Le destin les avaient donc fait se rencontrer deux ans et demi plus tot, lors d'une des premieres missions qui avaient lancé les jeunes sur la scène. Ils avaient affronté le gang et avait tué ses membres les plus important en plaçant une bombe a l'intérieur de leur repère qui était dans un coin isolé. Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Lee et Tenten était rester affronter les frangins dehors tandis que les autres avaient éliminés les gardes qui étaient présent, les empêchant d'aller prévenir les autres membres du gang. Sai, grace a sa discrétion, avait infiltrer le repère et avait placé la bombe. Les frangins et les jeunes, ayant découvert leurs "familiarité" avaient arrêter de combattre puis s'ensuivit l'explosion du repère, donc la disparition du gang. Les frangins arrêtèrent le combat et décidèrent de partir vu que leur employeur était mort. Mais Shikamaru avait retenu Temari et avait reussit à la convaincre de rester avec eux et de forcer ses petits frères. Après une petite explication les frangins acceptèrent vite, surtout convaincus par le fait qu'ils avaient trouvé des gens comme eux et qu'ils seraient indépendants du groupe, tout en étant solidaire.

Ils s'attablèrent tous, et commencèrent a diné. Hinata leur avait fait un véritable festin. Il y'avait plusieurs entremets dont des spaghettis a la bolognaise, des Sushis et autres specialité asiatiques. Hinata mit un plat de coté pour Konohamaru qui n'était pas descendu de tout le repas. Puis le dessert arriva vite. Sakura obligea Sasuke a souffler sur les 18 bougies qui étaient poser sur un gros gateau au chocolat qui fut confectionner par Ino et Tenten.

Konohamaru se décida a descendre de son bureau et les rejoint vite, le regard soucieux. Il portait un jean simple avec un t-shirt noir. Il avait des tatouages sur son bras gauche, bien que ce semblait être des écritures anciennes. Il portait une chaine en argent autour du coup et avait un bracelet dans le même genre assortit a une bague. Il se dirigea vers eux à pas de course.

- Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke, dit-il d'une voix fatigué. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais j'ai une annonce importante a vous faire.

Tous se turent et écoutèrent Konohamaru.

- Passons dans le grand salon pour en discuter, rajouta t-il.

Ils firent tous ce qu'il leur dit et dès qu'ils furent tous confortablement installer, il sortit une sorte de petite télécommande de sa poche et alluma le grand écran plasma. Un écran bleu apparu. Puis il appuya sur un bouton et la photo d'un homme apparut. Il avait au moins la trentaine avec des cheveux courts et bruns. Une cicatrice horizontale surpomblait son nez partant du dessous de son oeil gauche et se terminant sous le dessous de son autre oeil.

- Voici le commanditaire d'une mission, Mr. Umimo Iruka.


End file.
